


Missing Notebook of M. Gabor

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, I don't even know what to tag anymore, M/M, Melchior loses his notebook, Philosophy, and moritz brings it back, not before reading it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: This notebook could have anything in it. It could mean the world to whoever M. Gabor was. Or it could just be a grocery list and library books he had due.It could be anything.And he was bringing it to M Gabor for the first time in history, maybe. Or for the first time he’d ever heard of it.





	

No one ever really returned lost notebooks, did they? People always wrote their name and email and address on their notebook, but Moritz had never witnessed or heard of anyone actually lose their notebook and then get an email or text saying: ‘Hey, I found your book. When can you pick it up?’

That was until Moritz found a dark blue leather bound notebook sitting on the edge of a fountain in the park. It was just beginning to drizzle rain when he was shuffling through to meet Ilse at a cafe and catch up over lunch. And that’s when he spotted the notebook on the edge of the stone mountain, spewing water out of a cherub’s mouth.

It was already damp, but the pages weren’t destroyed yet and he felt the need to save it before it became a mess of runny ink and ruined pages. He grabbed it quickly, flipping through the pages to see that there slightly smudged pen-writing on most of the pages. He didn’t want to go through it, so he simply skipped to the front to see the same smudged writing on the inside cover.

‘M. Gabor, 3548 Edington Alley APT 2’

No email. No phone number. Just the address.

Moritz didn’t hesitate to tuck the notebook into his coat pocket and continue to shuffle towards the small, warm solace of a cafe. He had his own little secret in his pocket as he went on with his mind full of questions.

—

The train ride was excruciating long. He had waited a week, the blue, leather-bound notebook sitting patiently on the kitchen counter he shared with Hanschen and Ernst, who repeatedly asked to look through it. Which Moritz always insisted that they didn’t. That was pushing the envelope of invading privacy.

“If M dot Gabor didn’t want his or her notebook raided he or she shouldn’t have left it in a public park,” Hanschen scoffed over their bowls of Lucky Charms that morning

But he still hadn’t read through it. Or let anyone read through it. He kept it tightly in his grasp the whole thirty minute ride to where a map he found at the train station said Edington Alley was. He probably should of planned more before he got to the station. But he was just so thrilled by the notion of what he was doing.

This notebook could have anything in it. It could mean the world to whoever M. Gabor was. Or it could just be a grocery list and library books he had due.

It could be anything.

And he was bringing it to M Gabor for the first time in history, maybe. Or for the first time he’d ever heard of it.

He stared at the small book in his hands in wonder. Maybe it was a novel or a diary. Maybe it was wonderful and glorious and fantastic.  He felt his fingers fiddle at the cover, tempted to open it for a moment before looking around at the people sitting around him. They all  minded their own business, looking at their phones or reading their books, or talking to one another. None of them knew. None of them at all knew about what was in Moritz’s hands.

He checked the inside cover again, checking to make sure the address was right, even though he already had it memorized, when his eye caught a smudged blue ink word on the opposite page.

‘personality?’

Then another.

‘myself?’

Then another.

‘crushing’

Before he knew it, Moritz’s eyes were scanning over the page, deciphering what was written.

‘ _often, i wonder what happened over the course of my life to make me as i was. my personality, if you can call it that, is made up almost entirely phases. i feel as if i have no real personality and what i do call is simply made up of whatever my mind chooses to hyper-fixate on at any given time. last week, it was buddhism. this weekend, it became stephen king novels. and  next weekend, it’ll whatever random poet i find at the next shitty bookstore. but why does this happen to me? it is bound to be someone else’s problem too. but i believe, in some part of me, it’s because i can’t handle to be alone with whatever is deciding to come crushing in this month_

 _-M._ ’

It felt like seeing someone naked even though you’d never seen them before. He didn’t mean to look in on this keyhole. But there seemed to be no repercussions or problems with it. Hell, he was even tempted to read on.

No, he couldn’t. M. Gabor would be furious if they knew.

  
Well, maybe just a bit more.

When if came time for Moritz to get off, he nearly missed the stop. He was ten pages deep in the thoughts of M, who wrote on the human body, and poetry, and meme-culture, and dogs he saw on a walk, and an entire list of ‘things i wanna say to people i’ve fucked, will fuck, and might be fucking’ along with flowers pressed between the disfigured pages.

He skittered off into the foggy day, taking off as fast as he could to find this alley place.

It took another ten minutes of him trudging around until he found the place. It was off of one of the main streets, a long alley with a barely legible sign. It was the back of one of the stores with a set of narrow stairs lined with potted plants and one mildly fucked up bike with a rusted basket.  

Moritz wished M. Gabor had put a phone number or an email into the notebook so he didn’t have to just show up at his doorstep like a lost puppy.

For a minute, the excitement and mystery of the notebook wore off. He was suddenly struck with the fear of knocking on the door and M. Gabor thinking he was a freak for traveling all this way for a notebook. Hell, everyone else did. How would you react to some kid showing up at your house in the yesterday’s clothes, unbrushed hair, and bags under his eyes.

You’d probably slam the door in his face.

That’s when Moritz decided to ring the bell, leave the notebook on the matt and book it like nobody’s business.

Sounded good. Sounded better than good. No human interaction. No rejection. He just had to see goodbye to the ever mysterious M.

It was a simple equation. Set the notebook down.

Check.

Ring the bell.

Check.

Run down the stairs as fast as humanly possible and never look-

“HEY! WAIT UP!”

Not fast enough. Moritz stopped dead in his tracks at the foot of the stairs. He heard the thudding footsteps of someone rushing down the creaky old stairs. When he turned he found himself face to face with the biggest hazel eyes he’d ever seen. The man was lanky, a few inches taller than Moritz with circular glasses and a nearly trimmed head of auburn curls.

And fuck, he was pretty.

“Oh, sorry!” Moritz squeaked out nervously. “Did I get the wrong address. I’m so sorry, I-”

“How did you find this?”

He had a slowly, deeper voice with a certain tinge of authority to his tone. Moritz, ignoring his voice cracking like he was a middle schooler. “It’s uh…. It was in the p-park….sorry I found it and it was raining already so uh….”

“No don’t apologize,” he muttered with a small smile spreading on his face. He took a deep breath, the notebook tight in his grasp. “Thank you for this. It really means a lot. I can’t believe you….you actually care enough to bring it.”

Moritz felt his face heat up as he fumbled out,” Oh, so you’re M dot Gabor?”

“Melchior, please. Call me Melchior.”

“Melchi -what?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Moritz stuck out a hand nervously, sweaty and gross, “Oh. Well,  I’m Moritz.”

Melchior nodded slowly, his smile still not fading as he spoke, “You didn’t happen to read any of this, did you, Moritz?”

Yes.

“No!”

Melchior leaned on the wall next to them, letting out a long sigh before beaming down at Moritz, “So tell me, Moritz, was it any good?”

He paused, confused as to how Melchior already knew Moritz was lying. Or maybe because Moritz was the worst liar on the face of the earth. But Melchior’s warm eyes made him continue, “Yeah. It’s pretty amazing…you think a lot don’t you?”

“A fair amount yeah….” He ran long, slender fingers over the smooth cover of the book. “You know you didn’t have to bring this back. I have literally hundreds.”

“Well you didn’t write that on the inside cover,”  he replied. He was immediately ecstatic to hear Melchior laugh.

Slowly, the taller began to climb up the stairs. “Thank you for bringing it back though. It really does mean a lot….” he tucked the book under his arm. “My faith in humanity is repaired a smidge….” he extended a hand out to the other young man. “I have some tea brewing upstairs. Care to come on up?”

“I’m more of a coffee kinda guy but….sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh booiiiiii. i hope this is mildly enjoyable???? this was originally posted on my tumblr @melchixr.


End file.
